If You Wish Upon A Star!
by Sar-T
Summary: If You Wish Upon A Star by Samantha Mumba. Zoey goes to England with ass-face...i mean Mark. When she comes back she's not the same, she comes back in pain...What did ass-face...i mean Mark do 2 her? read & review. ZoeyxElliot...other pairings inside.


It had been thee years since they last saw each other. Truth be told they both missed each other so much.

**Flashback:**

Zoey was in Elliot's saying goodbye and that she wouldn't miss all the "horrible" things he did to. (Teasing, poking fun & stuff like that.)

"Well it was good getting to know you and working at your café. I will try to write to you every once and awhile and I wont miss you…as long as we can keep in touch somewhat." Zoey said as she looked into Ryou's eyes.

"Well it was really nice to meet and get to know you as well. I do hope you write me now and then. I wont miss the complaining all the time. I hope you have a good time in England with Mark." Elliot said, but at the same time thought why did she have go?

"Well then. I hope to see you again sometime. Bye." Both Zoey and Elliot said exchanging hugs.

Zoey was sixteen then, she is now nineteen.

**End Flashback:**

_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh oh-oh oh oh  
Oh-oh-oh oh yeah_

Zoey was walking though the streets of Tokyo when she came upon a familiar little café.

Since she had been gone her hair had grown down to her lower back, she no longer wore it up in pigtails, but rather in down.

As she walked in the small café she was greeted by the now fifteen year old Kiki who as it would seem is still as bouncy as ever.

"Hello and welcome to Café Mew Mew! The café just closed a few minutes ago, but if you'd like you can come back between three PM and five PM Na no da." Kiki said while smiling.

"Kiki." Zoey said softly.

"Zoey Na no da?" Kiki asked looking at Zoey for a few minutes before she recognized her.

"Yeah it's me. Is everybody here?" Zoey asked as Kiki jumped on her giving her a tight hug, making her wince in pain.

"I'm so happy to see you! I bet everybody else will be too! Yes everybody's here! Zoey are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Kiki asked when she saw Zoey wince in pain.

"No Kiki, you didn't, but I am sore. So where is…?" Zoey started, but was interrupted by Purin.

"Ok, if you're sure…Hey everybody! Get in here now! There's somebody special here!" Kiki yelled making Zoey blush at being called special.

"Really who?" Everybody came in, but stopped when they saw Zoey standing there.

"Zoey?" Everybody asked as Ichigo walked in behind Purin.

"Yeah, it's me." Zoey said.

_Remember when I said I won't miss you?  
The truth is that I do  
I never stop thinkin' about you (about you)  
We are meant together  
The two of us are bound  
Now it seems like forever I can't get you off my mind_

The first one to walk up to Ichigo was Corina, who slapped her.

"Zoey do you have any idea of how worried we were about you?! You left three years ago and after a year and a half you stopped calling and writing! We missed you! Don't we matter to you? We missed you, I missed you." Corina cried as Zoey held her face.

Soon Corina stopped sobbing and hugged Zoey.

"Welcome back Zoey." Corina said.

Corina's appearance had changed from when Zoey last saw her. Her hair was now longer and she wore it in long pigtails instead of buns. She looked older, but was still snobby. And like Zoey she was nineteen and was dating Dren.

Bridget was the next to come up and hug her. Her appearance changed a lot. Her hair was now shoulder length; she had decided to donate her long hair to locks for love. She also wore contacts now instead of glasses. The thing that is still the same about her is that she was still clumsy. That was made clear when she tripped coming up to hug Zoey. Bridget is now twenty and engaged to Sardon.

"Welcome back Zoey." Bridget said.

Next was Kiki who shoved a piece of candy in her moth.

"For returning, I'm glad you're back." Kiki said jumping down.

Kiki is currently dating Tarb, but he won't admit it; she says he's shy. She still looked the same except her hair was a bit longer. She's still the crazy hyper girl from when Zoey first left.

"It's nice to see you again kid." It was Renee who said this. Her appearance was really different. Her hair was even longer then before and at the moment she isn't modeling. She is now twenty-two, married to Wesley and is six weeks pregnant.

Next was Berry who came up and hugged her best friend. She was now seventeen as well. Her appearance hadn't changed at all; she still looked the same.

"We missed you bunches! We're glad you're back." Berry said as Dren came up to hug her.

Dren looked pretty much the same, maybe a bit taller and his hair was maybe three inches longer. He was now eighteen.

"How's it goin' kitty-cat?" Dren asked smiling his mischievous smile, and that's when Corina hit him in the back of the head.

"What? I was just kidding!" Dren said as he kissed Corina.

Sardon was next and boy did her get taller and his hair got shorter. He was now twenty-two and engaged to Bridget, 'cause it only took him forever to ask her.

"Hey, its good to see you again…the girls were all depressed, but so were we." Sardon said as he hugged her real quick then went back to Bridget.

Tarb was up and he hadn't changed one bit, attitude wise anyways. His hair was a bit longer and he no longer wore them in those pigtails anymore. He was also fifteen like Kiki.

"Hey hag what's up?" Tarb asked in a cocky attitude.

"Nothing much midget." Zoey retorted back.

"He didn't say anything, instead he gave her a hug.

"Its good to have you back." He whispered so as nobody would hear him.

Next was Wesley whose appearance had changed a lot as well as Bridget's. Like Bridget his hair was now shorter, but maybe to his upper back; he also cut his hair for locks for love. He was a lot taller then she remembered. He was now twenty-five and was soon to be a daddy.

"It's great to see you again. I can't wait to hear how it went." Wesley said as he hugged her tightly.

Next was Tyson who hugged her. His hair was now red and he was now taller then her. When she last saw him he was shorter then her. He was too seventeen.

"It's good to see you again. Somebody was going crazy without you here." Tyson said meaning Ryou when she said someone was going crazy.

"Strawberry…" Was all Elliot said he saw her standing there.

Elliot's appearance was different too. He was taller, his eyes were duller and he seemed like he hadn't slept in days.

"I missed you. I'm glad you're back." Elliot said as he hugged her tightly, tighter then the others.

"I missed you too Elliot." Zoey said, but soon she winced in pain again.

_If I could wish upon a star  
Then I would hold you in my arms (in my arms)  
And I know we could love once again (we could love again)  
If I could turn the hands of time  
Then you would love me still be mine (mine)  
Baby I would be right where you are (where you are)  
If I could wish upon a star_

"What's wrong? I didn't hurt you did I?" Elliot asked worried as he let her go, not really wanting to though.

"No, you didn't do anything. I missed you guys too." Zoey said as she held her arms.

"Zoey winced in pain when I hugged her too Na no da." Kiki said softly.

"Strawberry are you sure you're ok?" Elliot asked worried.

"Yes I'm fi..." Zoey started but was interrupted by Bridget yelling.

"Zoey you're bleeding! You're losing a lot of blood!" Bridget cried.

"Zoey!" Everybody else yelled as she passed out.

**3 Hours Later:**

Elliot and the group managed to get her all bandaged up and cleaned of blood. And only thee minutes she started to wake up.

"Zoey are you ok?" Everybody asked as she sat up and that's when she realized she couldn't keep a secret for long.

_Its obvious and everyone can see  
That baby you and I are truly meant to be  
But nothing turns out right (nothing turns out right)  
If only I could make you realize  
If only time could (give us just another chance)  
I'd prove it all to you_

"No I'm not ok. The reason I stopped calling and writing was because of Mark." Zoey said softly.

"What did he do?" Everybody asked softly.

'What did that egg head do to her this time?' Elliot asked himself pissed off.

"Well everything was fine the first year. Then when it reached a year and a half he started becoming mean. Eventually he wouldn't let me call or write anyone because he thought that I might tell on him sending him to jail." Zoey said softly looking down sadly.

"Yeah but what he do?" Everybody asked trying to get to the point.

'Come on what did that ungrateful thing do to her.' Elliot thought as he was ready to rip someone's head off.

"He actually started to beat on me and stuff like that. He tried to rape me once, well actually a few days before I left him." Zoey said softly.

If I could wish upon a star  
If I could turn the hands of time  
Then Id be in your arms again

"WHAT?!?!?!?! HE DID WHAT?!?!?!" Everybody asked enraged.

"Yeah he almost raped and killed me so I ran away from him and came back here. I mean it was fine at first, but then he got violent." Zoey said softly.

"That little terd, wait until I get my hands on him!" Everybody exclaimed as they clenched their fists.

"Guys its ok, well it is now." Zoey said not wanting a fight to start.

"Ok, fine. Well umm do you need a place to stay or are you covered?" Elliot asked softly.

"Umm I was actually planning on finding a hotel until I could fine an apartment." Zoey admitted.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. You can stay with us if you want." Elliot said hoping she would.

"Umm ok. Thanks. I guess." Zoey said as she bowed her head thanking them

After a few days of staying with Elliot, Wesley and Renee Zoey started to calm down a bit and feel really safe. She also started to feel something else, something towards Elliot that she thought she would never feel towards him....She had fallen in love with him, but she didn't think he thought the same.

Elliot was in his room thinking about Zoey and also how he could get back at Mark for hurting her like he did. He really did care, but he would never show it; he still and as always picks on her, but just not as much now as he did before she left to go with that jerkwad.

"Why the heck could he hurt her like that?! I cant belive he did that to her! I should be glad that they're no longer together right? Then why do I feel like crap? I don't why I feel this way. Is it because I love her too much or do I feel I need to stay away? I don't know anymore." Elliot thought as a knock was heard at his door.

After the knock Wesley walked in.

"Hey, are you ok? You seem upset. Maybe you should talk to Zoey, tell her how you really feel." Wesley suggested.

"Wesley…she doesn't feel the same way. She doesn't care about me that way. We're just friends." Elliot said pacing back and fourth looking out the window.

As he was looking out the window he saw Mark himself with some girl in a mini skirt and short tank top.

"I'll be back in awhile. See you in a few." Elliot said heading out.

**Five Minutes Later:**

"Hey you! Why the heck did you that to Zoey? She didn't deserve it!" Elliot yelled as he started to punch Mark in the face.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

Elliot had gotten back to the café he had a few cuts from Mark, but he wasn't as bad as Mark. Mark was black and blue.

About five minutes into the fight the police came and arrested Mark and Mayley.

If I could wish upon a star  
Then I would hold you in my arms (in my arms)  
And I know we could love once again (we could love again)  
If I could turn the hands of time  
Then you would love me still be mine (mine)  
Baby I would be right where you are (where you are)  
If I could wish upon a star

Soon Zoey came down and saw what happened. She didn't have to ask what he did. She knew it was Mark, she knew he hated Mark.

"So…where's Mark?" Zoey asked as Elliot sat down.

"He's in jail." Elliot said simply.

"Oh I see." Zoey said sitting down.

"Hey Zoey, would you like to come to dinner with me?" Elliot asked nervously.

"Like on a date?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah I guess." Elliot said.

"Ok. I'd love to come to dinner with you.

That night Elliot and Zoey got to know each other more. She learned more about how his parents died and he learned more about how Mark killed her father and how her mother killed herself because of it.

Another thing that happened that night was that they confessed their love for one another and they then became boyfriend and girlfriend.

It proves if you wish upon a star it could come true.

_If I could wish upon a star._

* * *

Well there you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Sequel coming soon...I just need help naming it!

Write Soon, Sar T.


End file.
